


Un'ordinaria cena a bordo della Moby Dick

by Hiddlesthug



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, Minor Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, they're proud of ace
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: «"Hey Marco! Piove ancora fuori?" domanda Satch e se uno sguardo potesse fulminare, sarebbe gia polvere.Sapendo di avere l'attenzione del cuoco su di sé, Marco si siede accanto a Jozu il più lentamente possibile, facendo ridacchiare gli altri.Tutti sanno che Satch è un uomo molto poco paziente."Grazie per il tuo aiuto, yoi. È stato indispensabile, non so come avremmo fatto senza di te, yoi."»
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Thatch & Whitebeard Pirates
Kudos: 10





	Un'ordinaria cena a bordo della Moby Dick

Le acque della Grand Line sono imprevedibili, ma le acque del Nuovo Mondo sono ancora più imprevedibili delle precedenti.  
Queste sono le prime cose che impara chiunque entra nelle loro acque, soprattutto chi viene da mari più tranquilli.

Non è strano quindi che un momento prima ci sia il sole, mentre quello dopo inizia a piovere fortissimo.  
Ed è quello che è successo ai pirati a bordo della Moby Dick, nave e casa dei pirati più conosciuti al mondo.

"Controllate quegli ultimi nodi e poi entrate! Mettetevi al sicuro!" urla Marco ad alcuni pirati della seconda divisione, rimasti fuori ad aiutarlo.

"Io non vado da nessuna parte senza di te!" urla Ace, sperando di essere sentito nonostante il forte rumore della pioggia e delle onde.

Passa qualche lungo, infinito minuto prima che entrambi i comandanti entrino nella grande sala mensa.  
"Chiudete la porta!" si lamenta Reiner, dell'ottava divisione, seduto proprio vicino la porta insieme a Berthold e altri uomini della quinta divisione.

Ignorando le lamentele dei propri fratelli, Ace permette subito alle proprie fiamme di far evaporare l'acqua di dosso e così asciugarsi, sospirando contento.

"Stai attento a non bruciare anche i vestiti." sussurra Marco, mentre si asciuga con l'asciugamano portatagli da un uomo della propria divisione, Connie.

"Invidioso delle mie fiamme?" lo prende in giro il più giovane, correndo subito via quando vede alcuni della propria divisione passargli vicino con un vassoio pieno di cibo. 'Vai più veloce, ci ha visti! Ci ha visti, ci ha visti!' sussurra una di questi, Sasha, e Marco trova difficile non ridere.

Cercando una distrazione si guarda intorno e nota Satch seduto insieme a Jozu, Vista (difficile non vedere i due uomini), Izo e Haruta in quello che alcuni chiamano 'il tavolo dei comandanti', e incuriosito dalle loro risate decide di raggiungerli.

"Non ci credo, mi state prendendo in giro!" escalama Haruta.

"Dice la verità." sorride Vista divertito. "Non ne vado fiero, ma se vuoi una prova, dovrei avere una foto di quando ho incontrato il babbo per la prima volta."

"Oh sí ti prego! Non avrei mai pensato di sentire _'Vista'_ e _'tuta'_ nella stessa frase."

"Questo mi fa tornare in mente quando- Hey Marco! Piove ancora fuori?" domanda Satch notando l'amico, e se uno sguardo potesse fulminare, Satch sarebbe gia polvere.

Sapendo di avere l'attenzione del cuoco su di sé, Marco si siede accanto a Jozu il più lentamente possibile, facendo ridacchiare gli altri.  
Tutti sanno che Satch è un uomo molto _poco_ paziente.

"Grazie per il tuo aiuto, yoi. È stato indispensabile, non so come avremmo fatto senza di te, yoi." dice dopo qualche minuto interrompendo il silenzio calato sul tavolo, avendo pietà del povero cuoco.

"Oh." sussurra questo. "Ecco, a proposito di questo... Io stavo venendo, davvero! Ero quasi uscito, con un piede fuori, ma poi è venuto Armin, uno dei nuovi della mia divisione, che era in difficoltà, e ho dovuto aiutare lui e gli altri altri ragazzi in cucina. Sai, fissare pentole e altro, evitare che qualcuno venisse infilzato da un coltello vagante... Doveri di un comandante, no? Le onde erano veramente forti, dovevo aiutare i miei uomini." spiega grattandosi la testa, sotto lo sguardo divertito degli altri.

"Certo." annuisce Marco. "Il fatto che questa mattina ti ho visto fare lo shampoo e sistemare i capelli è una coincidenza allora, vero?"

"Ovvio!"

"Allora potresti uscire e vedere se sono entrati tutti?"

"Io..." sussurra Satch, capendo di non avere più vie di fuga. "Izo tu mi capisci vero? "

"Satch ti amo, ma non mi mettere in mezzo." è la risposta del comandante della Sedicesima Flotta, che passa elegantemente una mano fra i capelli, oggi sciolti.

Il cuoco inizia a guardarsi attorno e cercare vie di fuga, quando vede arrivare Ace. Ecco la sua via di fuga!, sospira sollevato.

"Ragazzi! Questa sí che è pioggia!" esclama il più piccolo dei Comandanti e dei fratelli, attirando l'attenzione di tutti quelli seduti al tavolo.  
Nessuno si abituerà mai a vederlo arrivare con così tanto cibo e così tanti vassoi, abbastanza da sfamare un'intera divisione, tanto meno a vederlo mangiare... in questo _modo_. Sembra che stia lottando per la propria sopravvivenza, quando di cibo ce n'è in abbondanza per tutti.

"Di... cwoswa... stavwate... pwarlwando?" domanda Ace nonostante continui a mangiare.

"Oh di una cosa divertente, yoi." gli risponde Marco, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Satch.  
Il Comandante della Quarta Flotta decide di cogliere l'occasione e di provare a distogliere l'attenzione di tutti da sé.

"Sì Ace! Stavamo parlando di quella volta in cui non appena ti hanno liberato dalle manette di agalmatolite hai dato vita a delle fiamme così enormi da fare invidia all'inferno."

"Non stavamo parlando di-" lo interrompe il Primo Comandante ed il più grande dei figli di Barbabianca, ma è ormai inutile: Satch è riuscito ad attirare l'attenzione di Haruta.

"Oh sí! Vi ricordate cos'ha fatto Ace poi?" domanda il comandante della dodicesima divisione.

L'attenzione di tutti i comandanti presenti è stata ormai attirata, in quanto non tutti erano presenti quel giorno.  
"Cos'ha fatto?" domanda Vista per loro.

"Ha creato il simbolo del Babbo all'interno delle fiamme!" esclama Satch, ormai preso dal racconto. "Il più grande che abbia mai visto!"

"E tutte quelle fiamme lo mettevano in risalto ed era _**bellisimo**_!" interviene Haruta, alzando la voce per l'eccitazione, e chi è seduto vicino a lui pensa di poter vedere delle stelle nei suoi occhi.

"Dai smettetela." si lamenta Ace in imbarazzo, mangiando un grosso pezzo di carne arrostito.

"Oh adesso ricordo!" esclama Izo, ignorandolo. "Era veramente bello e il babbo era davvero fiero, ma dovevate vedere la reazione dei marine." aggiunge, con un sorriso malefico.

"Se la sono fatta sotto dalla paura." ride Haruta.

"C'è da dire che erano dei pivelli, probabilmente appena arrivati nel Nuovo Mondo." interviene Satch, ridendo al ricordo delle espressioni comparse sul viso di quei poveri ragazzi.

Dal fondo del tavolo, Marco osserva la scena sospirando. Ha riconosciuto il tentativo del cuoco di distogliere l'attenzione da sé, così come hanno fatto gli altri, ma decide di lasciar perdere e continuare a pranzare, godendo delle risate dei propri fratelli.  
Momenti tranquilli come questo sono preziosi a bordo della nave dell'uomo più forte del mondo, ed ha imparato già da tempo quant'è importante apprezzarli e custodirli gelosamente.

Questo però non lo priva della possibilità di mettere in imbarazzo i propri fratelli. In fondo è il primo figlio di Barbabianca, il fratello maggiore di tutti. Ed è questo il ruolo di un fratello maggiore no?

"Questo mi fa tornare in mente quella volta in cui Satch aveva appena compito 19 anni e..." inizia a raccontare, venendo interrotto dal cuoco, diventato pallido.

"Ehi! Non hai nessuna prova che sia accaduto veramente!"

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima os che scrivo su Satch e gli altri comandanti,  
> e l'ho pubblicata solo perché il mio amore per loro  
> è più grande delle mie insicurezze.  
> Ogni vostro commento, qui o su twitter,  
> sarà molto apprezzato! (๑˘︶˘๑)


End file.
